How Whouffle began
by Postponddepression1987
Summary: Quick one off Doctor/Clara fanfic, quite sweet i suppose... Erm... Can you guys PM me for Doctor Who fanfic ideas, since the relaunch only please so... Yeah, enjoy :)


Clara smiled at the Doctor, although she knew something was wrong. Since she went to the centre of the TARDIS with the Doctor, something about him had changed. Something about him had made him act differently, and she wasn't sure what. She tried to find out what, but she couldn't... It made her think, but it made her think about things she didn't want to think about, let alone talk to the Doctor about. She wandered around the parts of the TARDIS she knew about, but as she wandered, memories haunted her, she thought about the virtually dead version of herself, and how scared the Doctor was, she shook. And a tear ran down her cheek. But then, she heard a distant sobbing. She followed the sound, it lead to a room, the room full of things that belonged to the Doctor's past companions. Clara had encountered this room before, but thought nothing of it. Clara slowly entered the room to find the Doctor in the corner, red faced and crying, he looked up at Clara. She smiled, but then her eyes began to water, she had never seen the Doctor cry before, and she never thought she would. She paced around, trying not to cry. She took a deep breath and placed herself next to the Doctor.  
"What's wrong?" Clara asked, a lump gathering in her throat.  
"I... Its j... Just... Stuff, it doesn't matter." The Doctor stuttered.  
"It matter to me"  
"It does?"  
"Of course!" Clara exclaimed, almost shocked.  
The Doctor looked chuffed, but he didn't want to, he felt scarred after losing his dear friends, and did not want to lose another.  
"Im taking you home, before something goes wrong, like it always does" the Doctor said, without fear.  
Clara looked hurt, she wanted to stay but she knew The Doctor was somewhat heartbroken, and didn't want to hurt him more, but The Doctor saw the hurt in her eyes, and softened.  
"Listen, i want you to stay, but I'm so scared I will lose you like the others"  
"You will never lose me, i will always be here Doctor, honestly..." She couldn't bring herself to say it, she loved the Doctor, but was scared he wouldn't feel the same.  
The next day Clara and The Doctor were in the console room, and Clara stared at the Doctor as he spun around the console, almost showing off, Clara liked this and it made her smile. As he spun a chain fell out of his pocket, Clara looked confused, the Doctor sighed.  
"It was supposed to be a surprise!" The Doctor exclaimed.  
"What is it?"  
"Oh well, you may as well know, when we went venturing into the TARDIS i found something, no longer of any use to me"  
"And that is?"  
"A crystal from the TARDIS engine, it sometimes grows off of it, and now, i have put it on a chain, and I'm giving it to you"  
Clara was so happy, she thought, maybe he loved her back, which he did, he was like her, too scared to admit. A tear formed in her eye, he was so happy, she started to get butterflies in her stomach, she tried not to look at ecstatic, she was more than that though, she was so happy words could not explain.  
"Would you like me to fasten the chain for you?"  
"Yes, yes I would!" Clara smiled. The Doctor stood behind her and fastened it, then, without realising he wound his arms around her skinny waist. Clara slightly turned and rested her head against The Doctor's chest and smiled. She then began to cry, then pulled away.  
"What is it?"  
"Im not sad, i am shocked, yet so happy"  
"Why?"  
"I can't..."  
"You can't what?"  
Clara sighed. "I can't not love you" Clara had said it, the words she had said, which she had never said to anyone else. And never thought she would. The Doctor smiled. Clara pulled The Doctor towards her, and her lips locked onto his. The Doctor's arms flailed, but then began to slow, until the point where his hands were resting on her hips while Clara's left hand was on his back, while her right was ruffling his hair. Clara was the one to pull away, needing air. But instead of carrying on the both returned to normal, well, as normal as life with The Doctor could be... That night the Doctor decided to have a sort out in the TARDIS, by having a sort out, he meant delete some rooms, but he accidentally (on purpose) deleted Clara's room, so he had to share...

So this is how the life that Clara and The Doctor shared together, forever, began...


End file.
